


Moody

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: Admiration, Hand Job, M/M, cute!caring!pining!fry, first time again, sweet!gentle!top!bender, this time for a prompt, vanilla tbh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Another unrelated first time fic for a prompt. Bender being sweet and gentle, just to turn into his usual tsun-self afterwards.





	Moody

Under normal circumstances, you were alone with yourself to get used to your new found situation and not subjected to live with the person you just confessed your love to. 

Of course, nothing about Bender and Fry was normal. Sitting next to each other on their couch, which should be a casual and relaxing thing to do, has turned into an awkward and nerve wrecking experience. Fry was squeezed into the far end of the sofa, his arms pressed between his legs, his face stiffly turned towards the TV, an expression of terror distorting his features. Bender on the other hand had his legs crossed; his one footcup whipping in the air, while he was smoking his tenth cigar, his optics furrowed and fixed on the flickering pictures in front of him. 

God, this _sucked_! He should've never said anything, should've never let it come so far. It's always bad news when any of his emotions get out; someone was bound to get hurt. Well, nobody was getting hurt right now, it had turned out everything he felt for his pathetic friend was mutual, but still, he had enjoyed how their relationship had been before. Now it was just weird, and he felt like he had to perform a certain way, be Bender the boyfriend, and not Bender the buddy. He felt distant from his human, and sadness bloomed in him. He didn't know if they'd ever be able to be comfortable around each other again and this thought terrified him. 

As always, Fry was the one who pulled him out of his brooding. 

"So, uhm, that's weird huh...? This love thing?" 

Typical Fry, his words were clumsy, but this was how he wanted him, how he loved him. He chewed his cigar, glancing over to the ginger and seeing how he had turned around to face him properly. He should probably do the same. 

"I don't know what you mean. Everything's peachy right?" 

He put out his cigar and forced himself to face him, seeing the disbelief in Fry's face. 

"You've been angry since we confessed to each other. I don't want you to be angry at me..."

Oh, there it was, the hurt. 

Obviously Fry took his distress personally. He hated this but there was no other way. 

"I'm not angry at you, just at... myself, I guess." 

Now Fry was worried, which wasn't much better. 

"Why at yourself? You didn't do anything wrong?" 

The robot looked down, focussing on the food crumbs on the floor. He actually didn't know why he was feeling this way, so he decided to shrug his shoulders. 

"Oh, Bender, please, there's nothing to be angry about. I know it's scary and stuff, but aren't you at least a bit happy?" 

More introspection, great. 

He tried to determine if he was happy, shooting a quick look towards his love interest. He was close, his face reassuring, but he could also see the angst growing behind those kind eyes the longer it took him to answer. 

He _was_ happy, very happy even, but he didn't know how to deal with this. There never had been a time where he had been genuinely happy before. Even when Fry came into his life, there always had been this longing in the background, which now vanished and left him with this pure positivity. And this was just gross. 

He couldn't explain, but maybe there was another way. Actions speak louder than words after all. He turned around properly, made eye contact with his human and then pulled him into a hug. He felt Fry's soft body nuzzle against his, a small sigh coming from him. Fry's arms were around his casting and held him tightly and Bender closed his eyes to take it in. 

"I don't know anything about this sorta stuff..." 

Bender began, his voice muffled while he pressed his mouth plate against the other's shirt. Fry rubbed his hands up and down over his back wordlessly. It was nice, such a simple but intimate gesture, and he decided to reciprocate it instead of finishing his sentence. He felt how his human practically melted under his touch, which reassured him in a weird way. Maybe it was just nice to see, how strong he reacted to being near him. Also it was just cute. 

This was definitely a nice change from before, having this kind of deeper intimacy. They always had been quite huggy, and Fry wasn't exactly known to be shy with body contact, but obviously, hugging your boyfriend was different than hugging your friend. 

He felt his gentle touch go up to caress the back of his head, and Fry pulled himself up to look into his optics. 

"I wanna be close to you..." 

He said, his eyes big and a bit teary. 

"I want that too..." 

He said. 

"...I think." 

He added in his mind. They held the eye contact for some time, Fry's eyes seemingly staring into his soul. Then he felt his warm hands slide upwards to get a hold on his face. He sat up more, smiling at him. 

"What do you wanna do now, Bender?" 

His voice was low, unusually delicate, careful, and he could tell he made him insecure like that with his behaviour. He would've just grabbed him and thrown him on the couch to make out with him, but it didn't feel right, not yet. His passion for him was growing, but something told him to hold back. 

Out of nowhere, Fry's face was suddenly so, so near, and it was too late before he could do anything, when he felt soft, warm lips pressed against his mouthplate. He instinctively held him closer while small arcs of electricity danced between them. Bender expected Fry to shy away, but instead he pulled himself even nearer, letting his mouth run all over the conductive material. So this was their first kiss, huh? And it was initiated by Fry. He felt a sharp pain in his manhood, but at the same time he didn't really care because it felt amazing. The electrical prickle between them was completely different to any robot he had ever kissed, while Fry was embracing this surely unusual sensation. This was why they were in a relationship now, to do things like this. Things like kissing and cuddling, and oh... Bender's hard drive was flashing him snippets of his fantasies he had had about his now-boyfriend, him lying naked under him, legs spread wide to invite Bender in, his face flushed and full of desire, just like he looked right now. 

In real life, right in front of him.

What a fool he had been. Making himself miserable when all he ever wanted was right in front of him. Fry was his, and even better, he was giving himself to him freely, willingly. Bender finally closed his eyes and produced some more sparks, enjoying the small moaning noises his partner (Fry...his partner) made. At last they had to break the kiss when the human had to gasp for air. Bender watched him catching his breath, secretly admiring his features and memorising every little detail of his expression. When he was finally able to speak, Fry interlaced his fingertips behind Bender's neck and looked at him with half open eyes. 

"Feeling better now?" 

He asked, his attention and care genuine. This wasn't a question anyone had ever asked him, so he didn't know how to answer that, but he knew that this was pathetic. He shouldn't make his meat-bag worry like that. Instead he should show him how happy he made him, and apparently body contact was a way to do it. 

And that, he could do. 

He didn't say anything and instead got up, scooping Fry off the sofa. 

"Huh, Bender? What're you doing?" 

He stammered, while he held onto him tightly. 

"Showing you how happy I am." 

He just said, even if this wasn't completely accurate. He hurried to the bedroom, the love of his life in his arms. His processors were running hot and he could feel steam forming. Finally inside he lowered Fry onto the sheets, pushing him down so he was lying on his back. His human seemed to understand what his plan was, as he was blushing even stronger now. 

"This was really sexy, you carrying me like that..." 

He huffed, arousal turning his voice rough. Bender chuckled, a bit of his confidence coming back. 

"And you're really sexy, lying in front of me like that." 

He countered, flustering him. 

Bender knew for sure now, this was the only way to convey how he really felt. There were no words to describe just how much he loved him, how much he had longed for him, how much he wanted him all to himself. This was no time for his usual fast-paced and rough style. There was only one word which came to his mind while watching his soft boyfriend splayed out in front of him, his eyes fixating on his optics once more. 

Gentleness. 

Fry was all about comfort, softness, closeness, so this was what he wanted to provide. He knelt down onto the bed, placing himself between Fry's knees. He waited, not hesitated, he just gave Fry room to agree or disagree to what they were about to do. His reaction made it obvious. He pushed his knees apart, his thighs spread as wide as he could, a shy smile playing his features. 

"Come here, my robot." 

He hushed and that was all Bender needed. He extended his arms and leant down, kissing, or in his case slightly shocking his partner on one cheek, then the other, then the mouth again. Fry lifted his face, panting slightly. Bender's hands were lightly caressing over his head, letting his fingers run through the orange hair, the other shuddering underneath him. His metallic palms were gliding downwards, getting rid of his shirt, before they were tracing his neck and collarbone, rubbing over his shoulders. He wouldn't stop giving Fry butterfly kisses, which worked really well, Fry already starting to lose it. Despite this, he didn't want to deprive himself too much of his face, so he kissed his mouth one last time before he retreated to look at him again. 

Fry's lust was clear on his face, so much better than his mind could've ever conjured up. He let his hands slip further down, massaging his chest. He hadn't been sure if Fry would enjoy it, but when he was brushing over his nipples he threw his head back a bit, and a small moan actually escaped him. Bender kept on going, Fry's chest soft and plump in his grip, the human sighing and moving and grappling the sheets. 

"Fry you're so beautiful.... I wanna make you feel good..." 

Bender said quietly, but Fry heard. 

"Thank you..." 

"No, thank _you_." 

The robot answered, fully aware that this was quite cheesy. Fry was a sucker for this kind of thing, so he kept going, rubbing his hands over his chest, focussing a bit more on the nipples, brushing over them. Fry pulled one hand in front of his mouth, biting his index finger. He let him, while he now moved his hands further, caressing his sensitive waist and hips. He was so thankful that Fry usually didn't wear pants at home. He could already see his dick becoming hard under the white fabric of his underwear and he hadn't even touched it yet. Bender's head was suspended over Fry's still hidden penis, and he looked upwards, gazing deep and longingly into the other's eyes. 

"Pl-please touch me more, Bender..." 

He moaned. He hadn't expected that, Fry being so blunt, which didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. He was kneading his hips, his touch moving over his pudgy belly, his human panting and moaning and becoming harder. The most unusual feeling, a weird kind of reverence arose in him, and it hit him again just how lucky he was. The cutest human he had ever laid eyes on, the only one who actually treated him like a friend, and not like an appliance, who would go to any length for him, he was here with him and he knew his whole world was Bender right now. Strong waves of affection and love made his circuits jump. He hadn't even been aware that he was capable of such strong feelings. He didn't want to stall, but he wanted to make sure that this moment would stay in both to their minds forever. 

"My wonderful, wonderful Fry..." 

He hushed, slowly moving his hand under his pants, making Fry buck his hips. He gently took his dick in his hand and pulled it out. He had seen him naked before, but this was the first time he saw him hard. 

Hard because of him, Bender. 

"Ooouuuh, Bender..." 

Was all the other answered and the robot relished in the way his name was sighed lustfully. He was holding him carefully, slowly starting to stroke him, which gave him some really strong reactions. Fry threw his head against the pillow, arching his back, moving his hips against the pressure of his fingers. While this was probably the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he was hell bent on watching Fry’s expressions. He moved upwards, bracing himself on his free arm, his optics over Fry who was turning to look at him again, his face so flushed, the blush went to his ears and down his neck. He could see some tears forming, but his partner was smiling. Weakly, his arms extended to hold onto Bender, trying to pull him down to him. 

"I love you so much Bender.... Your fingers...! Feel so good...." 

His circuits were ramping up, and he felt like he was about to overload just from his words. He massaged him slowly, watching his face closely, taking all the little details in. 

"You're so pretty, Fry..." 

He blurted out and Fry made shy noises upon that but didn't try to hide. He sped up his movements, whilst he touched Fry's cheek with his other hand, relishing in the way the other nuzzled into it. He was panting now, his lips half-open and Bender sped up some more. 

"I wanna make you cum..." 

He huffed which made Fry keen against him. 

"Yess, please, Bender, want that too..." 

He rubbed him a bit faster, his human panting under him, grappling onto his arm and chest. 

" _The tip_..." 

He moaned desperately and luckily Bender understood. He let one of his digits brush over Fry's penis, feeling the sticky precum leaking against it, his human now moaning high pitched and desperate. 

"My beautiful, beautiful Fry..." 

Bender whispered before he leaned into a kiss again, which Fry reciprocated hungrily, his hips pushing into his touch. Sparks were flying once more and Bender upped his speed one last time. With muffled moans, his body twitching and keening against Bender, Fry came, his mouth tightly pressed against Bender's mouthplate, his hands clawing onto him as if he was afraid he'd leave him, his legs wrapped around his body. The warm sticky liquid was running down between Bender's fingers, and the robot felt as if this was the highest accomplishment he had ever achieved. He hadn't overloaded himself but he preferred it that way…at least he had been able to observe his human all the way through his orgasm. He pulled away, Fry's face blissful and sleepy. 

"I love you, Fry..." 

He murmured, and his human smiled at that. 

"I... Love you too, Bender." 

Was the last thing he said before he fell asleep. 

Weirdly enough the morning after was less awkward than their evening before. When Fry came out of the bedroom, Bender was already up, watching TV. 

"Finally awake, meat-bag?" 

He asked whilst Fry rubbed his eyes, his old dressing gown hanging over his shoulders. 

"Yeah, did you make coffee?" 

"Who am I, your slave? Go make it yourself!" 

Fry looked at him surprised but then smiled, knowingly. 

"And stop smiling like that, it creeps me out!" 

Fry just turned around and went to the kitchen. 

"Want something, too?" 

"Yeh, waffles, but make it pronto!"


End file.
